


Solsticio de Invierno

by NashiraNeko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Original Character(s), Short Story
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NashiraNeko/pseuds/NashiraNeko
Summary: Lynette Rosewood es una chica que simplemente busca algo de libertad a su manera y, para hacerlo, debe serle fiel a sí misma y volver a sus raíces.





	Solsticio de Invierno

**Author's Note:**

> Este cuento corto escrito por mí fue el ganador del primer lugar en el concurso literario de mi colegio. Me sentí re importante ese día, nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos, lol. Sólo quería publicarlo en algún lado y de paso empezar a publicar en mi AO3 de una vez por todas, disfruten.

Lynette Rosewood corría por las veredas mojadas de la ciudad de Glasgow, corriendo para llegar a la estación de trenes a tiempo. Había parado de lloviznar hacía un par de minutos y las calles seguían llenas de gente a pesar de la hora. El viento gélido contra su cara ayudaba a calmar un poco el calor que sentía debajo de todas las capas de ropa que llevaba puesta. El frío no le molestaba mucho, ya estaba acostumbrada y, además, le hacía pensar en su hogar en lo alto de las montañas de los Alpes.

  
Sonrió para sí misma cuando logró llegar a la estación y se detuvo. Intentó tranquilizar su respiración. Pasó a la plataforma y les mostró su boleto a los oficiales que había en la entrada. Necesitaba estar en los campos del sur de Inglaterra a la mañana siguiente: Glasgow estaba empezando a volverse un problema para ella. Además, si bien le encantaba el bullicio de la ciudad de vez en cuando, siempre se encontraba volviendo a lugares más tranquilos y más fríos, sobretodo en esta época del año, en el que el solsticio de invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

  
Un chirrido artificial anunció la llegada del tren y la gente empezó a moverse de repente, como si alguien hubiera pausado toda actividad y la hubiera reanudado en ese instante. Lynette se mezcló con la multitud y subió al transporte. Era la única que sólo llevaba una pequeña mochila como equipaje ya que la mayoría estaba cargada de maletas de todos los tamaños. Sonrió de lado, con una expresión burlona. Los humanos siempre fueron demasiado materialistas y, aunque ella no era exactamente la excepción, al menos sabía dejar ir. Las únicas cosas que se aseguró de llevar consigo en ese viaje fueron su billetera y algo de ropa y comida para el camino.

  
Cuando todos subieron, el tren se puso en marcha y ella buscó una posición cómoda para poder dormir una siesta en el asiento económico que le asignaron. No era una tarea fácil pero necesitaba descansar, así que simplemente cerró los ojos e intentó conciliar el sueño entre los murmullos de la gente.

 

* * *

 

Los sueños no eran cosas que le pasaban a menudo y, cuando le pasaban, ella podía saber perfectamente que aquello no era la realidad. Justamente como en ese instante Rosewood podía escuchar el viento rugiendo en sus oídos y podía sentir el frío que entumecía sus extremidades sabiendo que aquello era falso. Sin embargo, en el sueño sabía perfectamente en dónde se encontraba: en las montañas. En su hogar.

  
−¡Ishka! −Escuchó una voz demasiado familiar venir de atrás y se giró, sólo para encontrarse con una silueta negra gigante, con escamas que parecían brillar a pesar del mal clima− ¡Ishka! Apúrate vuelve a casa… Ya sabes qué día es ¿No vas a venir? Todos te estamos esperando.

 

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta. No era un sueño. Era más bien un recuerdo. Uno de cuando era pequeña y vivía con sus padres.

  
−No voy a entrar hasta que no regrese Ky −había dicho, quieta en su lugar, sentada sobre la nieve en frente de su casa.

  
−Ishka… Tu hermano va a venir, sólo hay que esperar un poco más. −La silueta se acercó y le acarició el pelo mojado−. Ky se va a preocupar mucho si no vuelves adentro…  
Y todo se volvió negro de nuevo sin dejar a aquella silueta terminar de hablar. La noche transcurrió sin ningún otro sueño ni recuerdo, sólo los rastros de algo helado y húmedo en las puntas de sus dedos.

 

* * *

 

Despertó con la voz robótica que sonaba desde los parlantes del tren, anunciando la llegada a Inglaterra. Miró por la ventana y los campos llenos de ovejas parecieron calmarla un poco. Bostezó y se estiró un poco. Agarró su mochila y bajó del tren con falsa tranquilidad. El recuerdo del frío atravesándole la piel como agujas en el sueño seguía siendo vívido y el solsticio de invierno estaba un día más cerca ahora. 3 días faltaban. Tenía 3 días para volver a su casa pero seguía sin tener el dinero suficiente como para ir en avión.

  
Aunque, ¿a quién intentaba engañar? Eso nunca fue un problema para ella. Nunca fue la verdadera razón de toda esta intranquilidad que estaba sintiendo. Ni la razón de su intenso deseo de volver a los Alpes

 

* * *

 

Llegó al campo y el sol estaba apenas saliendo. No había nadie alrededor de esa pequeña villa alejada de la civilización.

  
−Al fin −masculló por lo bajo, quitándose el saco y temblando en el proceso− Ya no aguanto más este cuerpo débil.

  
Al terminar de pronunciar aquellas palabras, sus huesos empezaron deformarse. Era un proceso algo doloroso pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada al ardor, de hecho, ella lo asociaba con libertad. Estar en su forma humana por tanto tiempo la ponía paranoica e inquieta. Ya había llegado a su límite. En el solsticio de invierno su lado salvaje ya no podía ser encarcelado en ese pequeño disfraz. Necesitaba ser liberado en forma de la bestia hermosa que era.

  
Sus alas se desplegaron y de su piel brotaron escamas brillantes de un celeste e pálido. Un sonido gutural salió desde el fondo de su caja torácica. Se sentía más libre, más bella, más liviana a pesar de haber incrementado el doble en su tamaño y masa. Pero es que “Lynette” volvía a ser ella misma.

  
Al fin podía dejar ir a ese disfraz, a ese personaje que ella misma creó. Lynette podía morir en medio de Europa pero Ishka volvía a resurgir y volvería a casa para reencontrarse con su hermano, con su madre, en lo que solía ser un simple recuerdo de un tiempo lejano. Al fin y al cabo, siempre podía hacerse pasar por alguien más para seguir explorando el mundo pero, lo que no podía hacer, era cambiar su naturaleza. Volvía a ser ella, volvía a ser un dragón, volvía a su casa por el solsticio de invierno.


End file.
